Drive
by LaraWinner
Summary: DM&HS, HIlde just decided to help Duo get into the lunar base but did she really weigh the effect of her choice? **Warning: cussing and violence**


DISCLAIMER: I don't own gundam wing or any of its characters. I don't even own my car so don't sue me*_*

Drive

****

By: Lara Winner

****

Song By: Incubus

_Sometimes I feel the fear of _

Uncertainty stinging clear

And I can't help but ask myself 

How much I let the fear take the wheel and steer

Closing her eyes Hilde weighed the events of the last ten minutes in her mind carefully. A soft laughter filled voice seemed to fill her mind with its cocky charm…._The people don't want their smiles back……You have to be at least that crazy to make it as a soldier…..You don't have the skills to be my enemy…….What are you doing!?!….._

To answer the rhetorical question she really didn't have a clue. In that matter of mere moments she'd given up her entire career and most likely her life for a violet eyes hunk who probably wouldn't even remember her name. Forcing her eyes open she grinned as his voice filled the small cockpit of her Space Leo. 

"Hilde, whatever you do just don't die in vain!" 

Okay, so he remembered her name. She laughed. "Oh Duo, I won't!"

No sooner had the words left her mouth when she felt the ground beneath her tremble and her captains angry voice commanding that she drop her weapon and surrender. Moving the proper controls she detached the blaster cannon and dropped it the ground with a loud thud. Fighting the fear rising within her she spread the arms of her suit in a submissive gesture. Completely surrounded by armed mobile suits she quickly dismissed any thought of escape. Narrowing her eyes she steeled herself. Damn them all, she made her choice and come hell or high water she'd never regret it.

__

It's driven me before and seem to have a vague

Haunting mass appeal

Lately I'm beginning to find

I should be the one behind the wheel 

Under heavy guard they led her back to the base. She marveled at the raging emotions fighting for dominance inside her. She was afraid and uncertain but, slowly creeping around the fear, was excitement. Nerve wrecking consuming excitement. She couldn't help it, for the first time in her short and unorganized life she had finally said fear be damned and stuck to her guns on something. Albeit she could have chosen less drastic measures to decide to develop her newfound backbone but somewhere deep in her heart she knew that this was the most important decision she'd ever made.

She had never thought she of all people would be branded a traitor and she was damn sure neither had her superior officers. Her record was impeccable and her loyalty unquestionable. Till this morning she'd had the most promising career and the utmost respect of her peers. She had everything to loose and lose it she did, with a smile on her face no less. But how could she not? She had been face to face with Duo Maxwell. She never stood a chance.

True Duo was fine as hell and his flirtatious manner was charming but that had nothing to do with her final decision. What had made her realize the truth was the look in his eyes when he spoke about the people he fought for. It was the same look her father used to have, back when he was alive and doing all he could to contribute to the grater good. And it was that same look she had held in her own eyes when she promised him at his funeral that she would finish what he sought to accomplish. How could she harden her heart to the empathetic gaze of someone who felt the same selfless need to stop the destruction and death that was befalling the innocent due to this damn war? How could she ignore his words when the hit her right in the heart? She couldn't.

__

What ever tomorrow brings I'll be there

With open arms and open eyes, yeah

Whatever tomorrow brings, I'll be there

I'll be there

Climbing out of her mobile suit Hilde refused to cower as five armed soldiers trained their riffles on her. Holding her head high she met the infuriated gaze of her commander head on. She'd come too far to break now, besides a small part of her wanted Duo to be proud of her. Yeah right! _Like he'll ever know what happens to you now, like he'd even care silly girl_, her mind snapped. 

"Cadet Schbieker, I hope you realize the severity of your actions. Under martial law code 164-72 I hear by put you under arrest until you can be tried for treason." Leaning forward he brought his face inches from hers and roughly tore the Oz insignia from the lapel of her uniform jacket. She fought with all her might not to flinch as he snarled, "I have no use for traitors girlie. You better watch your back cuz I'm more than tempted to put a bullet in your head." 

At the slight motion of his hand two soldiers rushed forward and gripping her roughly led her away to the holding cells. They led her down the bright corridors in tense silence. She cried out as they shoved her into the cell sending her crashing against the stone wall. She slumped to the floor as the slamming of the steel door echoed through the small space. Hanging her head she let her courage desert her for the moment as she realized that with her actions she had signed her own death sentence.

__

So if I waver my chance to be

One of the hive

Will I chose water over wine

And hold my own and drive 

"Taking into consideration your excellent record it has been decided that you deserve some measure of pity. Since we cannot over look your actions we are giving you an option. Tell us what the gundam pilot told you Miss Schbieker, tell us what he's planning with the lunar base and we will grant you a dishonorable discharge. We understand you are a young girl and very impressionable but you have made a grave mistake, one we cannot let go without some sort of discipline. If you refuse to cooperate we will understand your choice and you will be charged as an adult hence making the penalty for treason death." 

Hilde had to fight the urge to laugh. Sitting in the solitary chair she faced the two men before her raising her chin defiantly. So they wanted her to say he charmed her, sweet talked her, and that she was a foolish female developing a mild crush and since she was so pathetic they should spare her life. Like hell she would. They obviously didn't know her, if they did they would have known they'd wasted their breath. She knew her mind and she knew her heart. She refused to be led around like child. Duo opened her eyes and now that she knew what she was fighting for she wasn't about to back down.

Smiling spitefully she replied firmly, "I'm well aware of the consequences of my actions and I knew the risk I was taking when I offered him assistance. He didn't tell me anything of his mission and even if he had I wouldn't tell you. I think it's about time the colonies realized your true objectives. Your organization doesn't know the meaning of peace. Military force is not needed to subdue the people. You are only trying to bend them to your will. At least the Alliance never made any pretenses about peace."

"Miss Schbieker you would do well not to test our patience." The older of the two men replied. His small beady eyes glowered at her from under thick white eyebrows. The man's lips were twisted in sneer as he flaunted the power he had over her future.

"Fuck you! You can shove your goddamn patience up your goddamn ass!" She hissed furiously at the arrogant man's condescending tone. 

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" She jumped in her seat as the younger man's voice echoed in the barren room as he rose from his chair. He braced his hands on the table before him as he leaned forward, his dark eyes burning with barely suppressed rage. "Your smart ass attitude will not be tolerated so I suggest you keep all remarks to yourself or I will remove that tongue of yours myself!" 

She paled slightly at his words sinking deeper into the seat cushions wishing she could disappear. At her slight reaction he calmed and returning back to his seat his hard black eyes boring into hers and his lips quirked in an ironic smile as he spoke softly. "And for the sake of the matter I feel its only fair to inform you that your little friend was apprehended at the Lunar Base and is awaiting execution with two of his fellow pilots. It seems your efforts have been for nothing. Although I am not surprised, it takes more than five little boys and one little girl to overthrow an organization as strong as this."

"Maybe your right, maybe we won't bring about the fall of OZ, but you know what? The people will. It's only a matter of time before they begin to see through your lies." She laughed despite the fear pounding in her heart. Damn it! She couldn't give up on Duo yet. She was betting her life on the risk he was taking in fighting this war. She didn't mind dying, certainly not to prove her point, but he had to finish this. They had to finish this. Without those five boys the world was pretty much screwed.

"My dear child," He said softly stressing the endearment insultingly, "You seem quite confident in your beliefs. Too bad your assumptions are incorrect. But do tell me this, why have you betrayed us knowing you couldn't possibly hope to win?" He asked curiously.

Angry and feeling slightly intimidated Hilde forced her self not relay her fear. With a grin she replied airily, "Bite me." 

_It's driven me before and it seems to be the way _

Everyone else gets around

Lately I'm beginning to find

When I drive myself my light is found

Brushing the tears out of her eyes Hilde flinched as two guards began to unlock the heavy metal door to her cell. This was it, just a week after their hoax of a private trial, she was being led to face her punishment. Rising to her feet she attempted dignity as she allowed them to cuff her wrists behind her back and lead her to the execution chamber. 

She walked between the two officers her thoughts miles away. There was so much she had wanted to do with her life. So much she wanted to see and experience before she took her leave of this world. Man, she'd never even been kissed before. She'd never been to earth before either. Now there was no time for any of that because in less than ten minutes she would have a hole in the back of her head.

She knew the typical routine for execution. They would shot her in the head from behind. There would be a little alcove type thing in the floor that they would place her body and after sealing the door closed firmly they would open the hatch and release her body into space. They wouldn't even give her a decent burial because of her crime.

The echo of three pairs of shoes clicking against the pristine floor entered her thoughts as her heart slammed into her ribs. Oh God, she wasn't ready to die. Dragging in a deep breath she couldn't stop the panic that flooded her senses. Raising her eyes she stared at the pair of red double doors at the end of the hall. Red. What an appropriate color for such a place.

The inane thought brought a manic smile to her lips. Fighting the panicked urge to run she couldn't top the tears that filled her eyes. She wasn't that strong and it was pointless to even pretend she wasn't terrified. But maybe she was strong. None of her fellow Cadets would even listen to her as she tried to reach out to them. She had tried to tell them the truth but their fear of punishment made her words fall on deaf ears. Although none of it really mattered now. She bit her lips drawing blood as they forced her through the open doors. Two more officers awaited them inside. Without a word the boys that escorted her turned and left. She flinched, as the double doors slammed closed behind her leaving her alone to face the two soldiers before her.

"Get down on your knees." One of the officers commanded.

Unable to move she continued to stare at the tiny pit in the floor in front of her. She could see the seam in the metal at the bottom of the small space. When they opened it she would already be dead. At the thought her stomach turned. 

She cried out as a swift kick to the back of her leg sent her crashing to her knees. Two hands on her shoulders steadied her from falling forward. Oblivious to the tears streaming down her cheeks the officer roughly tied a strip white material around her eyes. Biting her lip even harder her shoulders shook ever so slightly as she began to sob silently. Feeling nauseous from the terror filling her she clenched her hands into fists, her nails cutting the flesh of her palms sharply. 

She heard the soft click as the gun's safety was removed. She felt the cold barrel of the gun press against the back of her skull just above her blindfold. Holding her breath she tensed as a loud gunshot echoed through the closed chamber. 

__

Whatever tomorrow brings I'll be there

With open arms and open eyes, yeah

Whatever tomorrow brings I'll be there

I'll be there 

It took a second for her to realize she wasn't dead. It took another second for her to realize that frantic hands were hauling her up to her feet and unlocking the handcuffs on her wrists. Ripping her blindfold off she was spun around to face two brilliantly shining violet eyes. There was no mistaking that smile or those eyes. She gasped in amazement as she continued to stare dumbfounded at the boy before her.

"I though I told you not to get yourself killed." Duo grinned gently brushing the tears from her pale cheeks.

She nodded still not quite able to comprehend just how quickly the situation had changed. Looking down her eyes landed on the other officer, the one who had been prepared to shoot her. He still held his gun in his hand despite the back of his head being splattered against the wall behind him. Reaching down she grabbed the gun and closing her eyes she quickly turned from the disgusting sight.

"How are we gonna get out of here?" She asked quietly, all other questions could wait till they were safely away from the base. 

"Leave it to me babe. You just stay close behind me and shoot anyone that gets in our way." He laughed.

"Yes Sir!" She grinned as he took hold of her hand pulling her from the room.

Doing as told she followed him creeping through the halls thankfully avoiding all soldiers. Glancing at Duo she had to smile. He really didn't look bad in an Oz uniform. His telltale braid was stuffed in his jacket and his plain black cap was pulled down over his eyes. Laughing to herself at her musings followed closely behind. He gripped her hand tightly leading her down the long corridors. 

Reaching the hanger they quickly made their way to the nearest shuttle. Within moments Duo had the shuttle ready for flight. Strapping themselves in their seats he glanced at sideways and grinned. "Hold on babe, we're gonna be in for a bumpy ride."

"I'm ready." She smiled back gripping the armrests. 

Blowing the hatch the shuttle took off just as the alarms started to sound. Through the corner of her eyes she saw Duo glance at his watch. Softly she heard his whisper, 5…4…3…2…1…

The entire shuttle rocked violently as a deafening explosion consumed the entire base. Gauging the radar she relaxed despite the jerking motions of the aircraft. No mobile dolls made it from the base and no mobile suits either. The nearest Oz unit was stationed at the lunar base and that was a good half-hour away. However, if Duo Maxwell was free and in one piece she wasn't sure there was a base left. Either way, they would be long gone before any reinforcements could arrive. 

__

Would you chose the water over wine

Hold the wheel and drive

It took a moment for the shuttle to straighten out as the force of the explosion dissipated. Turning the boosters to the maximum setting, Duo flipped on the autopilot and stood from his seat. Tearing off the Oz jacked he wore he laughed tossing it to the floor. "It's against my religion to wear that thing any longer than necessary." 

She laughed as he flopped back in the pilot seat and propping his feet on top the control panel folded his arms behind his head. Looking at the boy beside her she still found it hard to believe that he was a gundam pilot. He looked like your average teenager except for his unique meter length braid. Just by the way he was lounging in his seat completely relaxed, a person would never guess he had just leveled and entire base filled with soldiers. She couldn't help but wonder if he was truly insane.

Shaking her head she giggled helplessly. At the sound he looked at her curiously. "What?" 

"Thanks Duo." She said softly, her voice turning serious.

Shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly he grinned. "Just returning the favor. It was least I could do, after all, it was my fault you were in that mess to begin with."

"But how did you know where to find me?" She asked softly. 

"Shinigami sees all and knows all." He laughed.

"Shinigami?"

"Yep, that's me. One God of Death at your service." He winked.

Trying to ignore the way her heart jumped in her chest she cocked her head slightly studying him curiously. "You don't look like a God of Death to me."

"Like I told you, your not my enemy." He replied softly. Though the sound of his voice was light she didn't miss the dangerous undertone.

Shifting in her seat she turned to face him. Her curiosity peaked, she felt driven to know more about the mysterious and confusing self-proclaimed God of Death. "Did you ever complete your mission?"

"Yes and no. I didn't accomplish my original objective but I didn't come out empty handed either." He said lightly. 

When he didn't elaborate on his answer Hilde sighed in frustration. "Well?….What happened?" 

"The less you know the better off you'll be." He said laughing at the glare she leveled his way. "Hey, enough about me. How about you? Where am I bringing you? I bet your family's worried sick."

At his words her smile faded and she lowered her eyes avoiding his steady gaze. "I don't have any family. Just get me to L2 and I'll be set." She answered striving for a light tone as she forced her smile back on her face.

"So you're an orphan too? Welcome to the club." He smiled humorlessly. He remained silent for a moment before looking up slightly concerned. "Do you have a place stay? 

For a brief second she almost said yes. He really didn't need to know all the personal details of her existence. But to be completely honest she really didn't have a place to go. She wasn't sure how long she'd make it on the street with nothing but her tattered uniform. Not meeting his eyes she spoke in a rush. "At the moment no. But if you can get me to L2 I'll manage something. Don't worry I'll be fine."

"Yeah right." He muttered not at all convinced. "Like I'm just gonna leave you without making sure you're okay. If you ain't got a place you can just stay with me, that's all."

"Duo, I can fend for myself….."

"I'd say right now you could use all the help you can get. Besides I could use the company. Ya know even the God of Death gets lonely." He said quietly.

"You don't have any friends either?" She asked mildly surprised.

"Not really." He shrugged.

"I guess I don't have a choice do I?" she grinned

"Nope."

For a moment their gazes locked and a slow smile crossed both their lips. How could she resist him? He could be just the thing she needed in her life. And maybe she could be what he needed too. Either way this was bound to be interesting. 

__

Whatever tomorrow brings I'll be there

With open arms and open eyes, yeah

Whatever tomorrow brings I'll be there

I'll be there

A.N.- Just a little idea I got and I had to write it. I thought the song fit Hilde perfectly, ya know, I mean the poor girl changed the course of her entire life for Duo. She had to be a little scared. Anyway, I hope you like and thanks for reading, luv ya guys!!!!*_*


End file.
